


In the Bedroom

by Basingstoke



Category: Sorority Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-08
Updated: 2002-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	In the Bedroom

He's awake, listening to Daisy sigh and Roberta snore.

He hasn't gotten laid in almost a week, which is longer than he's gone since he joined KOK. Women love him. He loves them back. It's all good.

Almost a week, a goddamn WEEK, and his cock is goddamn _shouting_ at him. Because he can't jerk off in a goddamn women's shower, can he? No, he can not, any more than he can jerk off wearing a floral nightie and little red satin panties. Because it's wrong, it's just wrong, and--

\--and girls don't do that.

It's _gross_. At least, all the girls he knows think it's gross.

Except that Daisy doesn't think it's gross, obviously. He can hear her breathing. If he closes his eyes and concentrates, he can hear the rub of skin on skin.

Daisy is a different kind of girl than the girls he knows. The girls he knows do _guys_, not themselves. So the girls he knows would cross that room and go down on Daisy's fat cock--

He's sitting upright with one leg off the bed before he stops to think.

He thinks about the fact that he's not actually a girl, and Daisy isn't actually a girl, except that they're both being girls at the moment, and oh _fuck_ this _fucking sucks_\--

He climbs back under the covers and pulls the pillow over his head. His erection in his red satin panties slide over the sheets.

Daisy comes into her fist with a yelp he can even hear through the pillow.

If they were back in the old room, he would have hucked a stray football at Dave for the noise--but he didn't have a football, and they weren't in the old room, and girls shut the fuck up about things like masturbation anyway.

So he shuts the fuck up.

end.


End file.
